Guitar Hero Trouble
by turntechGoddammit
Summary: Yuki and Shigure introduce Kyo to video games. Just a one shot, nothing special.


This is just something I thought up after playing Guitar Hero World Tour all day with my brother. Sadly, I don't own Fruits Basket or the games. (The things I would do if I did... XD)

Guitar Hero Trouble

"Damn, I'm pretty late. I hope Tohru isn't too worried..." I pondered as I walked up to the paper door of Shigure's house. I live here with him, Yuki (that evil bastard...), and Tohru who has been living with us for a little more than a year.

I was walking home from my third trip this week to Shishou's dojo. Today was harder than most, only because the deranged Kagura wouldn't leave me alone (as usual). It's still hard to believe that she decided to train at the dojo, too! I mean, I can understand at least once a month, but freaking THREE DAYS A WEEK? It gets suffocating after a while!

I groaned and entered the house when the first few drops of an oncoming thunderstorm started to fall from the gloomy sky. Ugh, no wonder I was feeling like shit all day.

I heard some strange noises coming from the living room, followed by the muffled swears from Yuki. What was going on in there? Having a party or something? Heh, yeah right. Like Shigure would actually allow someone to destroy his house on purpose. Though, I'm not one to talk, since I did break a few doors in my past... and walls... and picture frames... and ceilings...

I turned the corner to see the weirdest and most confusing thing that has ever happened in the _usually_ peaceful Sohma household.

Yuki and Shigure, each holding a strange looking guitar, were violently pressing colorful buttons with a flustered look on both of there faces.

"Wh, what? What the HELL is going on here? What are you idiots doing?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air with exasperation. Yuki sighed and pressed a round button on the guitar, somehow stopping the game.

"Well, stupid cat, if you were here earlier, you would know exactly what's going on here." he sneered. Sheesh, this guy NEVER misses a chance to get on my nerves!

"WHO SAID I WAS ASKING YOU, GIRLY BOY?"

"Just as I expected. A stupid answer from a stupid person." _That_ did it for me.

"WHY YOU SONUVA-"

"Now now, Kyon-chan! If you start yelling, my poor defenceless house will wind up getting destroyed!" The black haired perv hit my back with the strange guitar.

"AAAGGGHHHH! WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE_ ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION?_ WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_"

"Welcome back, Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun brought home a game system and he and Shigure-san are trying it out. Um, I believe it is called, "Guitar Hero"." a soft voice said from behind me.

I turned to see the cheerful brunette halfway down the steps with a soft smile spread across her face. Her pin straight hair was still damp from the shower she had recently, making it a few shades darker. For some reason...

Seeing her smiling face always pierces my heart with guilt.

You see, the thing with Tohru is... No. I won't talk about that. Not yet, anyway.

"Guitar Hero? What the hell is that?" I asked her.

Yuki and Shigure were now pressing the buttons at top speed. Shigure had his tongue sticking half way out of his mouth as they concentrated on the fast moving screen.

"Yes! I hear it is a very popular, um... video game!" Tohru said. "Yuki-kun said that he borrowed it from his friend Kakeru Manabe-san from school!"

"Phew! I'm exhausted! Kyo-kun, would you like to give it a go?" Shigure handed me the red guitar.

"Yes, Kyo. I'm sure you would put up a good challenge..." The purple-silver haired boy said evily.

Well, I guess I _could_ give it a shot... Shigure wiped nonexistent sweat off of his forehead and handed Kyo his cherry red guitar. "Now, how the hell do I use this?" I asked, pressing a few of the colorful buttons.

Yuki pointed to the TV. "Alright, your guitar is on the left side of the screen, so we don't get mixed up. Right when you see the colors on the top of the guitar neck, you hold down that same color button and hit the strummer at the same time. You might have to switch colors, so move your fingers fast. When you see long notes, hold down the button and the strummer until the note ends. Sometimes you will have to hit two or three buttons at the same time. Now, I _highly_ doubt you will remember all that, so this will be rather amusing..." Yuki snickered.

I hate to admit it, but he was right. I was getting dizzy trying to remember everything he said... and failing miserably.

"Um, Kyo-kun? Are you okay? You're holding the guitar upside-down..." Tohru said. I started to blush and frantically flipped the around. I can't imagine how stupid I must have looked to her!

"Are you ready, you cat?" Yuki gave me a dark look and smirked.

I growled and flexed my fingers. "You bet your ass I am!" Heh, I may not know much about video games, but there's definitely a possibility that I can win!

"I'm sure you'll do wonderful, Kyo-kun! Good luck!" My heart fluttered rapidly as Tohru grinned at me and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Okay... you remember I was going to talk about Tohru? Well, I guess now's the time to-

"Get ready, stupid cat. The game is starting." Yuki said, pointing at the TV.

I sighed. Oh well, maybe later.

I mimicked the way his fingers were on the buttons and concentrated as I saw two guitar necks appear on the TV. Music started playing, and a red circle fell down the screen. So, I put on my most determined face and started to play...

And quickly came to the conclusion that I had no idea what I was doing.

I completely forgot what to press, and the red circle slid right off of the neck. "Wha, wait a minute! What the hell do I have to do?" I looked at Yuki and he seemed to be having no problem. "Hey! HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" About twenty more notes fell off my guitar's neck, making me even angrier.

Yuki sighed and pressed a white button on the guitar. "I already explained what to do, you imbecile! Right when you see a color, hold down that button! Then, when the circle matches with the same colored circle on the buttom of the screen, use the strummer! Now, I'm going to restart the song. _Are you ready?_"

I didn't have much trouble remembering what he said this time, now that he dumbed it down for me. I nodded without a word and flexed my fingers again.

I held down the red button when I saw it start to fall, and when it matched up with the other red button, I strummed; actually getting one note in. Yeah, I could _totally_ do this!

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU DAMN RAT!"

"One note isn't going to win you the whole game, Kyo-kun!" Shigure piped.

This time a green note came flying down, and I got that one two. Then yellow. Then red. Then green again. After those three, I knew I had this game down!

But I wasn't expecting the blue to come down.

Right when the blue circle flew down the screen, my fingers scrambled over the buttons. "Wait-What the f...?- YOU'RE CHEATING YOU SNEAKY RAT!"

"Oopsie! I forgot to set the difficulty to easy!" Yuki smirked evily.

I can't believe I was _fuming_ over a video game!

As the song restarted, I probably got half of the notes wrong. But hey, I was getting somewhere! The song ended quickly, and the stat page was on the screen.

**PLAYER 1 **_(Yuki)_**: 79%**

**PLAYER 2 **_(Me) _**: 36%**

Shigure was laughing, almost violently. "Oh, Kyo-kun, you were so determined to beat Yuki, but you suck worse than I do! PFFFTTTTTT!"

At that moment, Tohru walked into the room, which only added to my embarassment and anger. "Good job, Kyo-kun! You too, Yuki-kun!" She clapped her hands together and announced that dinner was ready.

"Grrrrrrrr, I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!" The guitar was on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Leave it to Kyo to freak out over a video game." Muttered Yuki, who held his bowl of rice with one hand and his tea with the other.

"I kind of watched while preparing dinner," Tohru said, "and I thought you both did wonderful! And it was Kyo-kun's first time playing, too!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"He cheated..." I mumble under my breath. After that, dinner continued in silence.

I sat in my room, thinking about how my day went. First, I was practicing everything I have learned at Shishou's dojo, while running away from Kagura at the same time. I come home, and the two idiots are playing this stupid video game. They get me into it, I lose, Yuki wins, and I freak out.

As usual.

Damnit! Why can't I _ever_ win against that guy? Why does he have to be so damn perfect? Stupid little prince charming, gets whatever he wants...I _hate_ him!

But, what does that say about me? I strive to get what I want, and in the end, it doesn't matter what other people think of me. I only care about _my _needs, _my_ wants.

I rolled over in my bed and groaned. This wasn't about some stupid game, it goes way deeper than that. Akito is right, I will _never in my life_ defeat Yuki. I'll be alone in that dark room after graduation, and I'll never see Tohru again.

A shiver ran down my spine.

_No!_ _That won't happen! don't think like that! _So many things would be left unsaid, so many words left unheard... So many feelings left unnoticed. Tohru...

I won't give up on her. Or myself.

Remember when I was going to talk about her? Well, now's the time.

Almost two years. Two years since I came crashing through the roof of Tohru's soon - to - be room. Almost two years since she crashed into me and I transformed, blowing the Sohma family secret.

Almost two years since I fell in love with her.

I know it is forbidden of me to fall in love; Akito said so himself. I am the cat, after all. Destined to be alone for eternity. Never to feel the warmth of another heart.

But Tohru changed that.

She was the sunshine that broke through my storm cloud. She perked me up with her smile whenever I was upset. She was always by my side in times of desperation. She made me feel at _peace_, something I have never felt before.

I _love _her. And nothing can change that. No matter what he does, Akito can't change that feeling.

I stared out the window, watching the rain slam against the screen. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a low growl of thunder. The trees danced in the wind, which was blowing pretty hard.

I yawned. My eyelids started to droop. One more thing passed my mind before I sunk unto unconciousness...

_I WILL beat Yuki at Guitar Hero!_

I'm too lazy to write anymore. Just use your imaginations, guys! Thanks.


End file.
